White Horse: Revised version
by teamtwihard
Summary: After facing a difficult decision, Haruhi flees to NY only to come back a different person. Can the host club fix her or will she stay this way. Rated T... for now ;
1. White horse

**Hey. So this is the rewritten version of White horse. Some stuff has been added and changed. If you want me to continue let me know either through review or PM. The rating at the moment is T but I may be changing it to M further on in the story. **

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

**-Taylor Swift**

Haruhi stared blankly as the door closed. Ranka leaned down next to her and sighed.

"You don't have to go" Haruhi ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," She looked at the clock and got to her feet. "I have to go. If I don't Tamaki will probably lose it" Ranka watched as Haruhi walked away and couldn't help but feel that at the same time, he was going to lose her too.

Later that day

Haruhi looked around music room three as the ladies were leaving. The twins were slumped over a couch and Kaoru was watching Hikaru play on a new game that they had brought. Kyouya was, as always, on his laptop, either doing work or plotting the next host club event. Tamaki was in his corner of woe after Haruhi had told him truthfully that that just because Easter was coming up she would not be dressing up as a playboy bunny for him. Honey and Mori were sat at a table, Mori watching Hunny yet again consume a large piece of cake. Haruhi sighed and got a lawyer book out of her bag and started to read it. Just as she was getting into chapter five, Kyouya shut his laptop and started to pack away as did the rest of the host club.

"What's going on?" she asked. The twins looked at her blankly and then at each other before answering in unison.

"It's the dinner for the French ambassador. All of our families have been invited so it's essential that we are there too" Haruhi looked down at her book and took a breath before answering.

"Um, yeah, of course. I guess I should be getting home too. Just needed to talk to you about something" She leaned down and started to pack up her books.

None of us have the time right now Haruhi. I'm sure that we can discuss it at a later date" Haruhi scowled at the demon king before answering

"I understand Kyouya" She pulled the bag over her shoulder and strode out of the host club.

As she got through the door Haruhi threw her bag at the wall and screamed. She had needed the host club today and didn't feel like they could be bothered with her. Her dad walked through the door and hugged her.

"It's hurting you isn't it? This decision" She nodded and burst into tears. Her dad hugged her closer and replied

"Maybe America might do you good. Just for a year" Haruhi leaned back and looked at Ranka in the eye.

"Thank you dad"

One year and a half later

"Do you really have to go?" Haruhi laughed and looked down at Anton.

"I have to" Haruhi got up and picked up her bag, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. She leaned down and hugged him with one arm.

"Don't miss me too much Anton. Not like you have my number or anything" She smiled at him before walking out of the door and into the street. She walked towards a cab and entered it. She pulled out of phone and said

"John F. Kennedy airport"

16 hours later

Haruhi stepped out of the Japanese international airport. The sun beamed through the glass windows and as Haruhi smiled at the sight. She had missed Japan more than she was willing to admit but the time away had given her perspective on everything. Haruhi walked through the airport and looked at the limousine waiting for her. The driver opened the door and Haruhi slipped in. The driver got into the front and asked

"Where to?" Haruhi looked up from her phone for a second to say

"Back to the house" Haruhi looked back to her phone and reread the message that Brooke had sent her.

_Sorry you had to go. _

_Don't forget what I said_

_-B_

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames though. Depending on how reviews go, is how soon I update, so get reviewing guys ;)**

**Xoxo**


	2. Bitch

**Hey everyone. So Merry Christmas! Hope yours and going as good as mine! Sorry for the long wait for the update though it seems the first chapter went down well, so I'll continue. I've cut a bit out of this chapter and have changed a bit of the stuff that went into back to back, so disregard that completely lol. This chapter was inspired by The Plastercines 'Bitch'. Enjoy**

_I'm a bitch_

_In disguise_

_I'm a bitch_

_That never minds_

_I'm a bitch_

_Just realize_

_I'm a bitch_

_All the time_

Haruhi twirled her blackberry round her fingers and looked out of the limo window. It had been so long since she had been in Japan and yet nothing had changed. Haruhi sighed and began to play with her blackberry, debating whether or not to text Brooke back. The limo began to slow and Haruhi looked up to see the car rolling through some iron gates. As the limo continued up the driveway and the stone house, well, more mansion, came into view, Haruhi smiled and said under her breath

"Much better" The car door was opened and Haruhi clambered out.

"Haruhi!" She turned to the voice and grinned at her father before hugging him tightly. He pushed her back slightly and looked her up and down.

"Finally! You look like a girl" Haruhi's smile dropped slightly before replying slightly sarcastically

"Thanks" Haruhi's blackberry began to ring and Haruhi glanced down quickly before rejecting the call.

"Who was that?" Haruhi looked at her father and shrugged slightly.

"Wrong number. Let's go inside, I need to unpack" Haruhi strode past her father and walked into the house whilst deleting the missed call from Brooke.

One year earlier

Haruhi clutched her bag to her chest and looked down at her schedule. A manicured hand reached down and swiped the paper from her hands.

"Hey. You're new aren't you?" Haruhi looked up to see a girl with long straight blonde hair and a tanned complexion staring down at her. Haruhi nodded and the girl laughed.

"I can tell," she replied and she turned her head to one side and looked Haruhi up and down "But we can fix you. Get rid of that boyish haircut, put a little makeup on you and I'll bet you look killer. I'm Brooke by the way" Haruhi bit her lip ad thought about. It was a fresh start for her and she could always change her hair and makeup back if she didn't like it. Haruhi nodded

"Ok let's do it" Brooke smiled and linked arms with Haruhi and led her down the corridor.

The day went quickly and Haruhi met Brooke outside the main doors. She paused slightly at the sight of two people she hadn't met. Brooke turned before dropping the cigarette in her head and shouting

"Haruhi" Haruhi smiled nervously before making her way to them. Brooke slung an arm around Haruhi's neck and said to the two guys

"Scott, Chase this is Haruhi. My new prodigy in the making" Scott looked her up and down before saying

"So you're the Japanese girl. Don't see what really needs changing" Brooke hit his arm gently before saying

"Don't listen to him. Do you still want that makeover?" Haruhi took a deep breath before replying

"Sure. Do you want to go now?" Brooke led Haruhi into a town car and called over her shoulder

"See you tomorrow boys"

Haruhi walked into the house and inspected the hallway. She was pleased that her Grandmother was disgusted with their smaller apartment and had brought them an estate house that was big enough to get away from distractions of her father or the staff. Grabbing an elastic band from her bag she twisted her long brown hair into a messy ponytail before setting to work opening six files that had been laid out on the desk for her.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Miss Fujioka?" a maid asked

"Is this everything on them?" Haruhi replied. The maid nodded

"Yes madam everything on the Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka and Morinozuka families that the investigator could find" Haruhi waved her hand at the maid

"Good. You can go" The maid respectfully bowed and left the room. Haruhi picked up a file and began to read. She put down the file after a while and looked into the mirror, absentmindedly playing with her hair. She glanced at the file quickly before smiling.

Rule one in war: Know your enemy.

**Now please make my Christmas and review….. Also does anyone want pictures on the way I made the characters or locations? Let me know 'cos' what is in my head is very specific lol**

**Xoxo**


	3. Remember the name

**Hey everyone. It's been a while I know. Got stuck for ages trying to think how to end this chapter but finally cracked it today. So instead of making you all wait, I'm gunna upload it now. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and new year and that January isn't sucking for you guys already. **

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_-Fort Minor_

Haruhi began to leisurely flick through the files, stopping to look at pictures. Her heart stopped when she came across a picture of the five hosts together. They looked carefree and happy. Haruhi clenched her fists together, feeling anger slowly approaching. They had never had to work to get where they are, they just got everything handed to them whilst Haruhi was still trying to prove herself to everyone.

A limo pulled up outside the Fujioka estate and the door opened to reveal the twins. They looked at each other before Hikaru finally replied

"Looks like Tamaki's daughter has gone up in the world" Kauro smiled at this and they both strode towards the door. After waiting for a few minutes the door opened and the twins were led into a room. The maid bowed to them.

"I will let Miss Fujioka know that you have arrived" She bowed once more before leaving the room.

Haruhi was still halfway through the Ohtori file when there was a timid knock on her door.

"Enter" Haruhi called without looking up from the page. The maid entered and bowed low to her.

"Miss Fujioka, the Hitachiin twins are here to speak with you" Haruhi looked up suddenly.

"Shit" She quickly closed the files and started to bundle them. She stuffed the files into a drawer before locking in and placing the key on a chain around her neck and hiding it under her shirt. She then removed the band from her hair and finger combed it out whilst following the maid down to the room in which she had left the twins in. Haruhi took a deep breath before speaking

"Oh my goodness. Hikaru, Kaoru I haven't seen you guys for ages how have you been?" The twin pulled Haruhi into an embrace and for a moment Haruhi felt like everything was back to normal. Then all the comments they had ever made rushed back into her head and she pulled back from them.

"More like we should be asking you how you have been" Hikaru said with a laugh "I mean look at you and this place is amazing" Haruhi laughed along with him.

"The place is all thanks to my Grandmother. She didn't really like the last apartment and we needed to upgrade. However the whole hair and appearance thing you can thank this girl from America for that, She totally helped me out" Kaoru looked at Haruhi and knew there was something she was not telling them. Kaoru finally interrupted

"We should be leaving Hikaru. Remember the host club meeting," He looked over at Haruhi "We would invite you but-" Haruhi coughed slightly

"I understand. Go, I'll just have to see you at Ouran on Monday, still got to finish school. So save me a seat?" Hikaru nodded and the twins left the room.

Haruhi's smiled slipped as she watched them leave in the limo. A maid approached her and bowed down low before saying

"Miss Fujioka, the package has arrived for you" Haruhi turned and thanked the maid before heading to her room and opening the door to the wardrobe. A white bag was hung on a single rail. Haruhi unzipped it and scowled the sunny yellow dress the bag had concealed. She took a step back surveying it before walking to another section of her wardrobe and flipping through the racks. She pulled out the blue blazer and smiled.

_The next day the limo pulled up against the school gates and Haruhi and Brooke looked out to see students filling the campus. Brooke smiled at Haruhi and said _

"_Ready to do this H?" Without waiting for an answer she opened the door and walked out. Students stopped and looked at the limo waiting to see who got out next._

"Miss Fujioka, we are here" Haruhi looked out the window and watched the students stop to see who was coming out of the car. The driver got out and came to open her door. Haruhi took a deep breath and took a step out of the door.

**Now please hit that little blue button and let me know what you thought. Until next time **

**xoxo**


	4. We are

**Hey, I know this chapter is long overdue but I've only just managed to get back inspiration after a crappy couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. **

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_-Ana Johnsson_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The limo door opened and Haruhi took a deep breath before placing one ankle boot out of the car. The students stopped what they were doing and watched as Haruhi emerged from the limo. The students looked at each other and began whispering about her appearance. Her hair was swept over one shoulder whilst she wore the Ouran blazer and tie, which was loosely hanging over a white top. She had a mid-thigh black skirt and black tights. Haruhi looked around before smirking slightly and placing a pair of black sunglasses on and walking past them all.

"God did you see what she's wearing?"

"I can't believe she actually came back"

"Do you think the host club knows?"

Haruhi turned slightly and looked around her. There seemed to be no sign of any of the host club members. She knew that Hunny and Mori would be at college now but that still left four other members here. Just as she began to relax, Haruhi spotted a figure leaning against a post. She smiled softly to herself and stopped next to him.

"Well hello to you Kyouya. Did you miss me?" Kyouya straightened and looked down at Haruhi, frowning slightly.

"What are you wearing?" Haruhi slightly turned towards him, raising a hand and caressing his cheek, she replied

"Enjoying the sight are we?" Kyouya caught her hand and prised it off her face.

"Enough. What do you want?" Haruhi frowned at him and raised the sunglasses off her face.

"Why should I ruin the surprise, Kyouya? You'll find out soon enough" Haruhi strode away from Kyouya and entered the building.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The class of 2A surrounded the Hitachiin twins, bombarding them with questions about Haruhi. Thankfully saving the twins from answering any questions the teacher walked through the door and the students began to settle down into their own seats, the door opened once again and Haruhi walked through the door. The murmurs started again but died quickly when Haruhi strode straight to the teacher's desk and the whole room when silent wondering whether anything would be said about her western look. The teacher looked her up and down before turning away quickly and pointing to the empty desk next to the twins. Haruhi turned and faced the entire class looking at everyone before starting to walk to the empty desk. Haruhi caught the twins looking at her and winked at them.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was later that day that the host club decided to try and talk to Haruhi. They waited within the canteen and it didn't take long until Haruhi entered. Tamaki looked at the other members of the club and stood up and walked over to her. She stood in wait for them and the whole room seemed to stare at them. Tamaki reached Haruhi first and tried to hug. She put her hands on Tamaki's chest and pushed him away. He looked at her confused

"Haruhi," He said hesitantly. She looked at him coldly before she spoke to the rest of the host club.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I didn't come back for any of you. We will not speak to one another and you will all leave me alone unless I approach you" with that Haruhi looked at Kyouya quickly smiling and checking him up and down before she reached into her handbag she pulled out an envelope out of it and handed it to Kyouya.

"There's the rest of my debt paid. You all understand?" The host club nodded. Haruhi slipped past them and sat in the seats they had just vacated. Haruhi watched them leave and smirked to herself.

"Excuse me, but can we sit down?" Haruhi looked up and saw a small group of girls in front of her. Haruhi motioned to the seats and took her phone out. 5 missed calls, Haruhi bit her lip and hid her phone back in her bag. Brooke could survive without her now.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


	5. Turn me on

**Hey. I know it's been a while and you're all not happy but I'm back after being majorly ill and having personal stuff to do. On an upbeat note, I saw the Lion King in London on Saturday. Major excitement there! Anyway no more excuses. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**-David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj**_

/*/*/*/

The next day came relatively fast. Kyouya had watched as several girls from the years below and different grades had climbed into Haruhi's limo. Haruhi had watched him like a hawk before blowing him a kiss and climbing in after them. The remaining host club members had gathered outside the high school and watched as Haruhi's limo pulled up again. This time several girls climbed out, wearing outfits similar to Haruhi, who smirked as she watched the Host club slowly, walk away. Kyouya remained firmly in place, staring back at her. Haruhi waved away her group and strutted over to him.

"Hello Kyouya. How are you today?" She smiled sweetly up at him. He looked away and smoothed down his uniform before replying

"Enough of these games, what do you want?" Haruhi smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her slightly and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"The truth to be out but you in my bed I wouldn't mind as an extra" Haruhi let go and began to walk away. Kyouya turned and called out as she retreated

"Why should I? There is nothing to gain from it" Haruhi stopped and looked over her shoulder before calling softly.

"Didn't seem that way at your beach house" Kyouya looked stunned as Haruhi slipped into the high school.

/*/*/*/

"_Are sure that I look ok B? Everyone is staring" Brooke looked over at the group of guys that they had just passed and saw them staring at them. _

"_They are looking because you look hot. Seriously has a guy never looked at you like that before?" Haruhi saw a flash of images containing Kyouya and his beach house before shaking the images away and saying _

"_Never" Brooke snorted at her statement before replying _

"_They will now" Brooke stopped her and pointed at a small group of guys. _

"_Chat the black haired one up" Haruhi looked at her wide eyed and stuttered _

"_I-I can't do that" _

/*/*/*/

Haruhi stared at Kyouya across the food hall. Everything that she seemed to being doing to draw him in wasn't working. He felt her eyes on him and Kyouya glanced up to look back at her. She looked puzzled before her eyes averted back onto her lunch. Kyouya stood up and strode away from his table. Haruhi watched him leave and sighed. Her phone chimed and she flipped it open, expecting it to be another text from Brooke. She smirked at the text and slipped the phone back into her bag. So there was going to be a party tonight for Japan rich and famous, Haruhi leaned back into her seat and smiled broadly.

"Girls, Be at mine at 5. Party to night and I need to look my best. So you can all help me to decide what to wear" The girls at the table began to talk amongst themselves about different dresses they owned and what colour they thought she should wear. Haruhi zoned out and began to think about who she should take.

/*/*/*/

Haruhi placed the last curl behind her ears before looking at herself in the mirror. She moved the straps of the long black dress she was wearing and smiled. She had found the dress at the back of her wardrobe and remembered why she loved it. The silver silk fabric that went around her waist and disappeared around the back went perfectly with the black fitted dress that made Haruhi look stunning. She turned slightly and nodded at the appearance of one lone curl against her back, ending slightly above where the dress started. Haruhi picked up a small lace clutch and headed to the door. She deserved tonight.

/*/*/*/

**A short chapter I know but what did you think? Just press that little review button and let me know. **

**xoxo**


	6. Believe

**Hey, yet another update. I'm on a roll lol. Have to say that this was inspired by a TV show that I started rewatching so if people start noticing similarities, yes it was inspired by **_**Gossip Girl. **_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it turned out really well. Just a small note the writing in Italics is a flashback and start to explore Haruhi and Brooke's relationship, which I didn't really go much into in the original story but think it will be fun to write about and read. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

_*/*/*_

_I am hiding from some beast_

_But the beast was always here_

_Watching without eyes_

_Because the beast is just my fear_

_That I am just nothing_

_Now its just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for_

_Its already done_

_-The Bravery_

_*/*/*_

Haruhi stepped out of the limo and stared at the outside of the building. It almost looked to be a warehouse, though she shrugged and walked in, gasping at the sight inside. There was a bar in the centre with huge chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and black sofas randomly dotted around the room. Haruhi looked around, hoping to see a familiar face as she gazed through a sea of faces and multi coloured dresses and suits.

She turned and saw the host club surrounded by their fan club. She turned, rolling her eyes and began to make her way to the bar. One by one, her own group began to follow her, commenting on various pieces of news and who had come with whom. Haruhi leaned across the bar and waited until the bartender had made his way over.

"Champagne please," The bartender smiled and Haruhi sighed as she turned away "I'll need it"

*/*/*

_Haruhi walked into the bar and searched the room for Brooke. She spotted her leaning against the bar, chatting to a guy. Brooke waved her over and hugged her before pulling back and smirking. _

"_You look gorgeous babe" Haruhi pulled down the skirt of the plaid dress before looking back at Brooke and asking_

"_Really?" Brooke laughed _

"_Really. You're my bitch now, H" She turned Haruhi to face the man she had been talking to. _

"_H, this is Aaron"_

_*/*/*_

"Hi. What are you doing over here alone?" Haruhi looked up at the boy standing in front of her. His dark hair shadowed over one eye. Haruhi began to look away as a hand came to sweep away hair from her face.

"Sorry, I'm being too forward. My name is Kazuo" Haruhi smiled and replied

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi" He leant forward and replied

"I can hardly hear you, let's go somewhere quiet" He grabbed her hand before she could reply and began to lead her to the stairs. They go to the floor above when he spun her around and pressed himself into her.

*/*/*

_Aaron flashed the camera again whilst Brooke began to dance around her apartment. Haruhi laughed as Brooke tried pulling her up to dance with her. _

"_No. I'm a terrible dancer" Brooke laughed and began to pull at Haruhi's hands forcing her to join in. The camera kept flashing as the two girls began dancing together, Brooke slowing tripping as the effect of too many vodka cokes began to take its toll. Brooke laughed and pulled her top off, Haruhi laughed whilst Aaron lowered his camera slightly before snapping more pictures. Brooke tossed the top to the side before turning to Haruhi and saying_

"_Come on, it's your turn" Haruhi nervously laughed before replying_

"_No" Brooke stopped dancing and stared at her. _

"_Why not? Because of Aaron? He doesn't care, he's a photographer" Haruhi looked to the side at Aaron, who had lowered his camera and was staring at her. _

"_No, it just feels weird" Brooke placed her hand on her hip and stared at her. _

"_I get it. You're scared your Grandma's going to find out. Or maybe those Japanese boys" Haruhi smile slipped as she began to unbutton her dress_

*/*/*

"What are you doing?" He whispered into her ear.

"Getting to know you better" He then began to kiss down her neck, holding her hands down as she began to struggle against him. As his grip got tighter and he began to try unzipping the back of her dress, Haruhi felt a burst of adrenaline and proceeded to knee his crotch. As he went down, Haruhi fled down the stairs and out of the building, blissfully unaware of a dark stare following her every move.

*/*/*

_The doorbell went and Brooke rushed to answer it. She gasped as Anton burst through the door. She had only met him a couple of times during school but Brooke had steered her away from him. He made his way over to her and gripped the two sides of the fabric together. He looked down at her before whispering _

"_Button this back up" Stunned Haruhi complied before Anton grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the door. He didn't say a word to her as they made her way down the stairs or when he called her a taxi. As one pulled up, he opened the door before bending down to her level and saying bluntly_

"_Don't follow her too much. You could find yourself in a much worse situation" Haruhi opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the slamming of the car door._

_*/*/*_

**So thoughts please? Just hit that little button and let me know if you like it.**

**xoxo**


	7. Somebody that I used to know

**Another chapter, you guys have inspired me this much :) I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I never thought the rewrite would be this popular. This is another short chapter but I had to leave it, this story has its own ideas sometimes lol. Anyway enjoy**

_*/*/*_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_-Gotye_

_*/*/*_

Haruhi sat in her seat the next day in class and watched as her peers slowly made their way in. she waited tensely as Kazuo walked slowly into the classroom. It wasn't until he sat down and bent to pick up his bag, that Haruhi noticed the dark bruise spreading over the left side of his face. Haruhi sighed and faced the front of the room, ignoring the comments. She opened her book and began doodle in the pages until she heard a voice call her.

"Miss Fujioka? There's a package for you at reception" Haruhi slowly got to her feet and walked out of the room. She stopped once she got to the hallway and looked around her. She began to walk towards the reception when she noticed him standing in the doorway.

*/*/*

_Haruhi was sat at the bar, laughing at Brooke. Brooke passed her another drink and asked _

"_So what happened with you and Anton last week? Did he try anything with you?" Haruhi laughed and shook her head. _

"_Nothing at all like that. He talked to me for two seconds and then walked away" Brooke shook her head and placed her glass down. _

"_He's strange like that chick. Hence why I told you to keep away. So forget what he said and have another drink" Haruhi shook her head and slid the glass back over. _

_"I can't. We have exams tomorrow" Brooke gave her a strange look and slid the glass over again_

"_Just one drink. Not going to go overboard" Haruhi smiled and raised the Cosmo to her lips. One drink couldn't hurt after all. _

_*/*/*_

Haruhi smiled at the figure before taking a step forward and running her fingers down his chest as she passed.

"Kyouya" She strutted as she walked past slowly counting down from five in head.

"Haruhi, a word, if you please?" Haruhi stopped and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him.

"Whatever do you need?" She walked back towards him and threaded an arm behind his neck, leaning close to him. Their lips brushed before Haruhi whispered in his ear.

"What was it Kyouya?" He took a breath before asking in a shaky voice

"Why did you come back?" Haruhi looked at him with a puzzled expression, hand still on his neck.

"Is that all? Kyouya, you will just have to find out" She kissed him gently on the cheek and left him standing in the hallway, looking more confused than she had ever seen him before.

*/*/*

_Haruhi leaned against Brooke, laughing hysterically at what they had done. Brooke sat up straight and pointed a finger at Haruhi. _

"_Wait, remember when we were Savannah and Svetlana? Or was It Paige and Elena?" Haruhi laughed until they heard a voice _

"_Can we get you girls some drinks?" She looked up to see two men in suits holding glasses. She flashbacked to Kyouya in a suit at the host clubs party. She closed her eyes for a second, opening them she saw Brooke being led away by one of the man. Haruhi shook her head and grabbed her bag of the floor. She made to move away as the guy grabbed her arm. She waved her arm out of the way and stormed out of the club_

*/*/*

_Haruhi opened the door quietly and began to slowly walk along the hallway. _

"_I raised your father, do you really think that you could sneak past me?" Haruhi winced and turned to face her grandmother. _

"_I'm sorry" Her grandmother smiled before turning her back and saying_

"_Time for bed, next time not so late. If you want to be a lawyer, you need to actually study and rest" Haruhi watched as the door slowly closed leaving her alone in the hallway. _

**So thoughts please? Just hit that little button and let me know if you like it.**

**xoxo**


	8. Party At Stella's

**Hey guys, so how are you all? I was going to post this on Friday then realised it's my birthday! Not that you all care lol. I have some thanks to give out so thank you to Ikutoissmexy, EbonyD, Redmystique, HitaAndUtapri, Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn, Yunna Arashi, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, DarkAliceInWonderland21, Amu52, loves2readandwrite, Aurea-Rosa, Lizzie the Badger, Chloeandderek, ChrisLawlDoodle, Yelena Icefaren. A side note to REDMYSTIQUE the song I've chosen for this chapter I am also posting in a link here. I don't know if you can download there stuff if you're not in the UK and they are a local band: .com/watch?v=l0kFAuL9ioY**

_*/*/*_

_Panic for no reason_

_When all will be fine_

_Mistakes, graceful stepping stones_

_We'll work it out in time_

_Escape from the life_

_-City Stereo_

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi walked along to Cedar Lake with a large group of girls flipping through files. Haruhi looked around the main door of the building but Brooke was no were in sight. A girl tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and she looked back at the girl. _

"_So have you got a partner yet?" Haruhi stopped and turned around. _

"_I've told you who I wanted, so what's the hold up?" The girl stammered and looked through the file she was holding. _

"_Nobody has been able to get hold of him. You need to choose someone else" Haruhi smiled and lowered her voice before replying to all of the girls _

"_No you need to work faster or I will be taking one of your dates" She turned her back to them and opened the door of the building. Haruhi stepped into the main room and tucked a piece of hair behind one ear. Several girls looked over at her and Haruhi instantly recognised them as the it girls from other private schools in New York. Whilst the other girls went to say hi, Haruhi gripped her phone and whispered_

"_Where the hell are you B?"_

_*/*/*_

A month passed and the host club stayed away from Haruhi and she kept away from them but there were reminders of her presence. Rumours went around about the host club and some intimate details of the host's private lives. Kyouya had ideas of who were spreading these rumours and watched Haruhi closely whilst they were at Ouran, gathering as much information about her as she was with the host club.

It was in home room that it all began to change. The annual festival was a month away and the students had decided upon a masquerade party to celebrate. 2A was being split into groups and integrated with other years to plan certain parts of the party.

"And now to the decorations. The teams from 2A are going to be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka." The class looked back at the twins and Haruhi when this was announced. Everyone knew that there was a mutual dislike between Haruhi and the members of the host club. Haruhi stared at the teacher in disgust and got to her feet.

"You have to be kidding me! I cannot work with them" She said to him. Two of Haruhi's new 'friends' leapt to their feet to defend her.

"She's right. I can swap teams with her." The other girl nodded. The teacher smacked the folder down onto his desk and Haruhi and the other two girls sat down in their seats.

"These teams are non-negotiable! You will end up working with people who may not have the same tastes and likes as yourselves and you will have to learn to deal with it" The bell rang and the teacher waved his hand to signal the class leaving. The class split into two, the host club fan girls and the richest boys in the class following the Hitachiin twins and the less rich girls and the more handsome boys following Haruhi.

*/*/*

_Haruhi stood in the corridor watching a tiny screen as the Debutantes practiced their dancing. Haruhi silently counted in her head whilst trying to copy the waltz steps. She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Anton leaning against a wall. _

"_You don't know the dances then?" Haruhi scoffed before saying unconvincingly _

"_No I do" He smirked at her and she sighed before replying_

"_Everything tonight has to be perfect. Perfect dress, perfect escort and I'm just going to make a complete fool of myself." Anton laughed and replied _

"_Probably, but that's not what's really bothering you is it?" Haruhi sat on the floor and covered her face _

"_I thought that if I have a perfect debut, everyone would just forget about where I'm from" Anton held out his hand. She took it and stood back up. _

"_I'll coach you. Let's get out of here"_

*/*/*

The Hitachiin brothers sat outside surrounded by their followers, Tamaki and Kyouya. The girls from 2A were gossiping about the incident in the home room.

"She should be lucky to work with you both! I would find it such an honour" One girl was saying. Hikaru zoned out as he watched Haruhi walk past the field with her own group of followers. Haruhi flipped her hair over her shoulder and caught his eyes as she was walking. Haruhi, as well, was barely listening to anything her own group was saying. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and speed dialled a number. It was picked up almost instantly by an older woman who was currently in New York. She smiled at the photo of her granddaughter and greeted her with a warm

"Hello Haruhi. What can I do for you?"

Haruhi sighed she hated to admit to her grandmother that she needed help.

"Grandmother How soon can you get to Japan? I need your help"

**So thoughts please? Just hit that little button and let me know if you like it.**

**xoxo**


	9. I'm the Best

**Oh my goodness, I've been away for a while. A lot of shit has happened in my life recently and I haven't had the time for fanfiction right now and I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging. But with a death in my family, going for a promotion (and not getting it) and juggling several people's social life including mine, I've put off this chapter for way too long but it is finally finished so I hope that you all enjoy it. **

_*/*/*_

_I hear them coming for me_

_Because the top is lonely _

_What the fuck they gunna say?_

_What the fuck they gunna say? _

_I'm the best_

_-Nicki Minaj_

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi laughed as Anton dragged her out from Cedar lake studio and hailed a cab._

"_Where are we going?" Anton opened the door and motioned for Haruhi to go in first. _

"_Central park please" The cab pulled away as Haruhi smiled at Anton before looking out of the window. When the car stopped, Anton shoved the money to the driver before grabbing Haruhi's hand and running with her along the path. He stopped on the bridge over the river, placing one hand on her waist and pulling her closer. Haruhi laughed and asked _

"_What are we doing here?" Anton smiled before dipping her and leaning close into her ear_

"_Just like I promised you, I'm teaching you to dance" _

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed. _

"_You ok?" Haruhi looked over at Anton and smiled _

"_I'm fine. You do know that we have just both embarrassed ourselves in front of most of New York" Anton smiled and took a long drink before saying_

"_You care too much about others" Haruhi nudged him and smiled _

"_One of us has too. I'm the heir to my grandmothers company, I can't fuck it up" Anton chucked and looked away. _

"_What's so funny?" Anton looked back up at Haruhi and tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_You know so little about me. You're not the only one who is inheriting a company" Haruhi frowned. _

"_My full name is Anton princier" Haruhi nodded and replied_

"_Your dad owns most hotels here. Sorry I never asked" Anton shrugged before replying _

"_No problem. I don't go through the motions of the social events or the dinners. I want to be myself, not what the Upper East Side sees me as" Haruhi smiled at him and said teasingly _

"_So you won't see my debut into the socialite world" Anton smiled and said slowly_

"_I may have to attend that, though," Anton stood up and dropped his drink into the bin and held out his hand "You may need to practice more"_

_*/*/*_

"_How does it look?" Haruhi zipped the dress up and gasped at her reflection. _

"_It's amazing grandmother" She walked out from behind the screen and turned slowly. Her debutante dress was pure ivory that fell to the floor. Small diamonds were encased at the belt and sparkled as she moved, the dress flowing effortlessly down her body. Her grandmother clapped her hands together and sighed._

"_You look so beautiful" She turned Haruhi to the mirror and moved her hair to flow down one side. _

"_So beautiful, your mother would have been so proud of you" Haruhi smiled and turned to hug her grandmother as her phone chimed. She picked it up and smiled at the message on the screen before closing the phone_

"_Good news?" Haruhi smiled and walked back behind the screen to take the dress off. _

"_I now have an escort for the ball tomorrow" _

"_Who is it?" _

"_Jace Van Alen. His dad own several medical companies" Haruhi almost felt her grandmother's nod at her answer. _

"_He is also a very eligible young man. You've made a good choice for an escort" Haruhi smiled and peered around the screen. _

"_Thank you, now tomorrow will be perfect" Haruhi placed on the second dress and straightened the skirt down. _

"_Where are you off to tonight?" Haruhi rolled her eyes and replied _

"_To the Bushnell's, they are hosting the match up with last year's debs and this years" Her grandmother kissed the top of her head and walked away whilst calling out_

"_Have fun tonight" _

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi sipped on her flute of champagne and watched as the other girls in the room mingled. She had already met her mentor, Candace and was now waiting for Brooke to show up. _

"_Hey, bitch" Haruhi spun around and frowned at the girl in front of her. Brooke sighed and hugged Haruhi tightly before whispering _

"_I'm sorry that I didn't make it to the studio today. Something happened and then I had to plan all of this" Haruhi smiled softly and replied _

"_It doesn't matter, nothing really happened today. Though I do now, finally, have an escort" Brooke took a drink from a nearby waiter and nodded slowly._

"_So the minions finally got there" Haruhi laughed and bumped Brooke. Brooke smiled and said _

"_Ok, so who is the lucky guy?" _

"_Jace Van Alen" Brooke smile slipped for a second before she composed herself and said _

"_Wow, go you. I have got to go and mingle. I'll talk to you later" Brooke walked away slowly, taking her phone out and typing a quick message. _

_*/*/*_

_The night of the debutante ball came quickly and Haruhi stood at her place on the stairs, Jace opposite her. She smiled softly to herself as names slowly got called. _

"_Miss Haruhi Kotoko Fujioka who is being escorted by" A small brown haired woman walking quickly up the stairs and passed the announcer a small card. _

"_My apologies, Miss Brooke Willow Bushnell escorted by Mr Jace Van Alen" Brooke smiled as she pushed past Haruhi and took Jace's arm. The announcer leaned close to Haruhi and whispered _

"_Who is escorting you?" Haruhi looked wildly around the room and whispered _

"_I don't know" Haruhi picked up her dress and walked quickly back down the stairs and through the doors. _

_*/*/*_

"_There you are" Haruhi looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Anton standing over her. He sat next to her and wrapped a hand around her waist._

"_So I assume tonight did not go according to plan" Haruhi shook her head and whispered _

"_She stole my date" Anton sighed and said _

"_I did warn you to be careful with Brooke. She can manipulate these situations" Haruhi sniffled and leaned into Anton. _

"_I just wanted tonight to be perfect" Anton looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears and tried to smile. Anton wiped away a small tear and said _

"_I have a plan. We can beat Brooke at her own game. She may have got Van Alen but the guy I have in mind has never escorted anyone at a debutante" Haruhi frowned as Anton pulled her to her feet and lead her back into the ballroom. _

_*/*/*_

_The sound of chiming was heard throughout the ballroom and a hush descended as everyone faced the announcer._

"_We have one last debutante to announce. Miss Haruhi Kotoko Fujioka escorted by," The announcer frowned at the name on the card whilst Haruhi gave a small smile to the left of her "Escorted by Mr Anton Princier" Whispering was heard throughout the hall as Anton came from the right and took Haruhi's hand. They both smiled as cameras flashed and Haruhi watched as Brooke became pale at the couple in front of her. _

*/*/*

**So thoughts please? Just hit that little button and let me know if you like it.**

**xoxo**


	10. Run this town

**Hey I know it's been so long since I've updated. Had a good couple of months, now I have to have more crap to deal with. Not much has changed with this chapter, some stuff has been taken out and more added in. I hope that you guys all enjoy it.**

_*/*/*_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_Lucy Hale_

*/*/*

Haruhi was sprawled over a chair in the corner of a library. It was only when she heard Hikaru call out

"Boss over here" Haruhi looked over to see Tamaki and Kyouya heading towards their table. Haruhi shook her head

"No way! Please tell me you are not the representatives from 3A for decorations" Kyouya smiled evilly

"Sorry Haruhi, there are just some things you cannot control. Try sticking to making up rumours about us" He said smirking whilst he and Tamaki took seats next to Kaoru and Hikaru. All four of them smiled at he and Haruhi reluctantly took a seat again. A cell phone vibrated and Kyouya casually learned across the table before asking

"So who is Brooke?" Haruhi swiped her phone away from him before reading the message

_Darrow's bout to call. Don't fuck this up. B_

"Shit" Haruhi said aloud.

"Something the matter?" asked Tamaki but Haruhi barely listened and turned her back to them all before texting back

_I don't fuck up, I just clear up your messes. H_

Haruhi turned back to the host club and said

"So decorations, I think that we should go on a colour scheme maybe something classy like black and white mainly so that.." Her cell phone began to ring and she grabbed it before walking a short distance away from the table. She took a deep breath before accepting the call and saying

"Hello?"

"_Hello Miss Fujioka, its Mrs Caine calling from Darrow private school. We've sent a letter regarding your expulsion along with a form for you to complete but we have not received this back yet" _Haruhi looked behind her and caught Kyoyas eye. She smirked at him before turning her back and replying

"I'm so sorry, I'm currently not in America. Fortunately a relative is flying to Japan, I'll ask her to bring it over" She ended the call without waiting for a goodbye. She sat at the table, ignoring the looks and began to take out sheets of paper.

"Haruhi what is wrong" Kaoru asked. Haruhi smiled and replied to Kaoru

"All been sorted. Now can we discuss colour schemes so I can leave?"

*/*/*

Haruhi arrived home quicker than she had expected. She had left the four members of the Host club to discuss what stupid theme the host club should be that week and had asked for the car to come and pick her up. When she walked through the door she could hear her father on the phone to the bar he still worked at. She left him to it and walked upstairs to her room. Picking up a discarded piece of paper that was on the floor slightly under her desk she began to plan out what her dress for the ball should look like. Sighing she stared at the drawing and then screwed it up and chucked it in the bin. Her cell phone buzzed again this time signalling a message from one of her followers requesting to know what dress Haruhi could recommend for her. Haruhi deleted it without even looking at the two dresses. None of the girls she had met at this school had any self-esteem to do anything for them. It was always for the benefits for others.

"Haruhi?" She turned to see her father stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Yes dad" Her father opened his mouth before shaking his head and replying

"Your grandmother called, she should be here within the week" Haruhi turned her back to him and bent to pick the piece of paper out of the bin. She unfolded it and turned back round

"Dad, can I have your," The doorway was empty and Haruhi slowly finished her sentence "opinion" She sighed and looked back down at the design before copying it onto a separate piece of paper and placing the old copy in a drawer. She opened her phone and dialled for a seamstress.

*/*/*

"_Nicely done, H" Haruhi looked behind her to see Brooke casually leant against a pillar, a flute of champagne in her hand. Haruhi placed a hand on her hip and stared at Brooke_

"_You stole my date" Brooke smiled and stood up, walking slowly over to Haruhi. _

"_I didn't know, H. I'm so sorry but he didn't tell me he was escorting you" Haruhi raised an eyebrow _

"_Really B? I'm meant to believe that?" Brooke smiled slipped slightly before she replied _

"_Believe what you will. But your part of this society now, at least all I did was go with your date. People in the real world will fuck you over completely" Brooke's smile suddenly came back and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. _

"_Smile, H. It's the New York Post" Haruhi smiled before turning and posing next to Brooke. The photographer moved away and Haruhi let go of Brooke before muttering_

"_This isn't over_

_*/*/*_

**So what did you all think? Sorry again for the late update. **


	11. Meet Me Halfway

**I'm back again! I don't know why but in a different environment, I always seem to get more creative. So here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. **

_*/*/*_

_**Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait for you**_

_**I'll be lookin' out night and day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish**_

_**Black Eyed Peas**_

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi strode into school the next day, a bag flung over her arm, sunglasses on and ignoring the world around her. _

"_H, wait up" Haruhi sighed and continued along the corridor. _

"_H, you bitch, wait for me" She felt a hand on her arm, stopping her and turn her around. Brooke looked like crap, clothes dishevelled and hair out of place. _

"_What do you want, Brooke?" Haruhi stared at Brooke, waiting for an answer. _

"_I wanted to apologise for last night. I had no idea that he was meant to go with you" Haruhi rolled her eyes and started to walk away again. Brooke walked in front of her and Haruhi was forced to stop. _

"_Let me make it up to you. You and I have a BFF night out. Go to Bounce, ok?" Haruhi sighed before nodding and saying _

"_Fine, one more chance" Brooke smiled and hugged her before saying _

"_I won't let you down"_

_*/*/*_

_Haruhi and Brooke were sat at the club, drinks in hand and checking out the guys who were walking in. Brooke stopped laughing and placed her drink on the table. Haruhi looked down at Brooke and asked _

"_Are you ok?" Brooke coughed before placing her hand in her clutch bag and pulling out a small object. _

"_Yeah, I'm good, just going to get another drink" Haruhi watched as Brooke walked away, she lost her in the crowd for a second before she reappeared, nowhere near the bar. Haruhi looked on, puzzled, as a scruffy looking guy approached Brooke. It all became clear when Haruhi saw the small roll of money being handed to the guy and the small white bag being paced back. _

_*/*/*_

Haruhi sat up in her bed and gasped. It had been so long since she had thought about that night. Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair before picking up her phone and cursing at the time on the screen. She threw back the cover and rushed to her wardrobe, picking out her uniform and rushing into her bathroom.

_*/*/*_

She was finger combing her hair when she heard the voice.

"Oversleep again?" Haruhi turned and smiled at the person.

"Hello, Grandmother. Good flight?" Her grandmother stood up and replied

"It was fine. You should really spend more time on your appearance, Haruhi. Look at yourself, the way others see you" Haruhi forced a smile and replied

"Of course Grandmother but could we have this conversation later, I'm running a little late" She picked up her bag and shoes before walking out the room.

_*/*/*_

She made it to the library before the bell and looked around the room.

"I've already got us a table" Haruhi turned to see Kyouya, calmly stood behind her. She gestured a hand and said

"Lead the way" He smirked and said

"Of course I'll lead the way, I'm a host. I like the overslept look by the way" Haruhi smiled at him before quickly finger combing her hair once more and began to follow him through the library. She stopped at the sight of two chairs and pointed at them.

"Um, what's this?" Kyouya looked back at her before stating

"After you left last night, we decided it would be easier to split into smaller groups and tackle different parts of the event. We're organising the furniture" Haruhi placed her bag down and shrugged before saying

"Let's get it over with then" Kyouya smirked at her bluntness before saying

"Agreed"

_*/*/*_

After an hour and a half, the furniture had been decided and orders had been placed. Haruhi stretched before slumping down onto the table.

"You've made some good choices, Haruhi. Well done" Haruhi looked up at him and frowned before replying

"I'm so glad I meet your high standards" Kyouya smirked and replied

"Not in all things" Haruhi stood up, leaned against the table and crossed one leg over the other, flashing the top of her stockings to Kyouya. She watched as Kyouya caught sight before looking away quickly. She smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What about now?" She went to pull away slowly and watched as Kyouya turned his head to look at her. She looked into his eyes before leaning back down and brushing her lips against his slowly. She smiled as his expression before picking up her bag and whispering

"I'll see you around, Kyouya"

*/*/*

**So what did you all think? Drop me a review and let me know. **


	12. Rockstar

**Hey, so I was looking back over the original and decided to change it slightly, after all forbidden is much more fun than forced. This may also turn into M rating soon, though this could change to whether I have the courage to write my first lemon. **

***/*/***

_Oh my god I'm going crazy _

_Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing _

_Everybody in there dazin' _

_That's the reason why they're hatin' _

_Treat us like some superstars _

_And only cuz that's what we are _

_You know we're going really far _

_And y'all ain't even heard it all_

_-Prima J_

*/*/*

As she was going over colour samples for her own family's social event, her grandmother entered her room holding a cup of hot chocolate. Smiling, her grandmother placed the cup down on the desk next to Haruhi and went to her closet and started to rummage through the dresses. Her grandmother pulled out a pale pink dress that, when Haruhi wore it, pooled around her feet and shimmered when she walked. Her grandmother held it out to her.

"You should wear this one for tomorrow event" Haruhi looked up from the colour swatches and asked

"What event?" Her grandmother laughed.

"It's for a family that are very major in the medical world right now. You might know their son after all he attends Ouran with you. It's the Ohtori family" Her grandmother said sitting down on seat in the corner.

"I'll need you to attend on my behalf" Haruhi frowned before spinning to face her.  
>"Why? You love social events" Her grandmother scoffed before saying coldly<p>

"I refuse to step foot in that man's house. Yoshio Ohtori is cold hearted and I am appalled by how he has raised his sons. Nothing good will ever come of that family" She got up and left the room quickly. Haruhi sighed before muttering

"If I must but that dress certainly won't cut it" Haruhi placed the dress back into her closet before pulling out a black one and smiling.

*/*/*

The next day Haruhi was in music room 3. She hadn't been here for a while but she had a free period and knew that the host club would not be using it until later that day. She pulled out her netbook and logged onto to IM. She scrolled through her contacts list to see if anyone was currently online just as she was doing so the door opened and Kyouya walked through. He stopped when he saw Haruhi sat down at a table. He strode over to the table and placed his own laptop down onto the same table opposite her. They worked in silence for a while until Haruhi spoke up

"So party at yours tonight then?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop to see her staring at him.

"You invited my grandmother. So that's how I know "Kyouya smiled. Pushing his glasses up, he replied

"Of course we invited her. She is quite a wealthy woman and would be a perfect backer for my father's company. And of course the host club's families are invited, what with Tamaki's father and mine working so closely" Haruhi smiled and Kyouya wondered what she had to be so happy about. Haruhi turned her attention back to her netbook before saying sweetly

"Such a shame she is unwell. However, it is fortunate that I am able to attend. I can reacquaint myself with your father." She shut the netbook and slipped in back into her bag before standing and leaning closer to him. Haruhi watched as his eyes expressed slight fear and lust before whispering

"Not this time, maybe tonight"

*/*/*

That evening Haruhi zipped up the dress that she had chosen and looked at herself in the mirror. Her grandmother entered the room and took in Haruhi's appearance. She frowned slightly at the dress Haruhi wore. It was long and black with a love heart neckline, coupled with Jimmy Choo shoes. Yuki hesitantly asked

"Is that really appropriate for this event?" Haruhi placed her curlers down on her desk and pushed a couple of strands over her shoulders. She looked at her grandmother in the mirror and replied

"I think that it is more than appropriate. Besides it is my decision. What I wear should have no impact on business" Haruhi grabbed a silver clutch bag and walked out of the room leaving her grandmother behind.

*/*/*

Kyouya stood with his father and his two brothers greeting the guests that were attending the party. The host club were all here and Tamaki and the others were nearby waiting for Kyouya to stop being formal and for him to mingle with the rest of them. Kyouya started to look around at the current guest and to plot who he should speak to and who he should ignore completely as they will not give him the benefits that he desired. He came to when he heard his father call

"Ah, Miss Fujioka, a pleasure. It's been so long since I've seen you last. Can I ask why you are here?" Haruhi smiled before replying

"I'm here representing my grandmother" She watched as Yoshio's smile dropped before he looked over and Kyouya and said

"Kyouya escort this young lady please" Kyouya nodded and replied

"As you wish father" Before holding his arm out for Haruhi to hold. She took it hesitantly and Kyouya escorted her into the room.

*/*/*

The rest of the host club were sat around a table. Tamaki was first to spot Kyouya enter the room and nearly shouted to get his attention until he saw who Kyouya was with.

"No way" The rest of the host club heard this and looked towards what Tamaki was staring at. It was Hunny who spoke first

"Aw. Look how pretty Haru-chan looks. Doesn't she look pretty Takashi" Mori replied in his usual manner

"Yeah" The twins stared at Haruhi before asking

"Why is Kyouya with her?"

*/*/*

Haruhi let go of Kyouyas arm as soon as she was out of sight from his father. She turned to Kyouya and said

"You have done what you were asked to do. Now you can leave" Haruhi started to stride off but Kyouya grabbed her arm and held her back. She stared at him.

"Not so fast. My father asked me to escort you and I will do as he says. So just smile and act like you are at least enjoying my company"

Haruhi took Kyouya's arm again. He smirked at her and she shook her head in reply.

"I always enjoy our time alone. At least this way I am able to introduce myself to some major companies" Kyouya thought about this for a short while before replying

"Agreed. I will introduce you to some company leaders and in return I am able to please my father" Haruhi smiled at this before replying

"It does benefits both of us and of course I know how much you love benefits" Kyouya smirked and lead Haruhi to a couple who were close by.

*/*/*

Haruhi slipped out of the doors and looked across the gardens. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from meeting so many different people and pretending to give a crap about all of them.

"It doesn't get any easier" Haruhi turned and watched as Kyouya walked out the door shutting it behind him. She hadn't seen him for a while as he had gotten called to his father.

"What did your father want?" He stopped just behind her and she turned her gaze back over the gardens.

"He told me not to get too close to you. That your grandmothers company was not worth his interest" Haruhi looked down to see his hands grasp the balcony and felt his weight push against hers slightly. She took a breath before asking

"Will you do so? Not see me anymore?" She waited for a reply and almost missed it and as he whispered

"I can't stay away from you" One hand rose from the balcony and tilted her chin up. She gazed into his dark eyes before closing hers, just as their lips meet.

*/*/*

**So thoughts? Drop me a review and let me know. **


	13. A Thousand Years

**Hey, I'm back. It's been a while I know but life has been hectic. I know have a blog up and running. Life of .com. Have a look if you want. Anyway it's a short chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

***/*/***

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colours and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**Christina Perri**_

***/*/***

_Haruhi closed her eyes as Kyouyas lips brushed her once before pressing more firmly against hers. A hand slid to the small of her back and pressed her more firmly into his body. Haruhi sighed at the contact before bringing her hands up to his hair and threading her fingers into the silky strands. A laugh came from near the balcony doors and the two jumped apart. Kyouya grabbed her hand and walked her towards the gardens. Haruhi lifted her dress as they came to the roses and laughed as Kyouya plucked a flower and gestured it to her. _

"_Thank you" Kyouya brushed away a strand of hair and stepped closer again_

"_No, thank you" Their lips met again, more passionately before…._

***/*/***

A knock came at the door and Haruhi jumped at the sudden noise taking her out of the daydream of last night. She looked to the table and smiled at the sight of the rose.

"Come in" Her grandmother stepped into the room and gestured to the mug in her hand.

"Hot chocolate, thought it might help with the after effects of the champagne" Haruhi took the mug and smiled

"Thank you" She took a sip and watched her grandmother take a seat.

"So how was last night?" Haruhi smiled down at the mug before saying

"It was ok. I can see what you mean about Yoshio. He's not very welcoming" Her grandmother sighed before replying

"Do not take offense. It's me he has an issue with. When our company was failing a while back, Yoshio offered to buy the company off me. I told him that there was no chance of me selling and Yoshio took offense. He's been trying to better me since," She sighed and looked out the window "Just don't give him anything to use against you" She stood and kissed Haruhi's forehead before leaving the room. Haruhi placed the mug down before flopping back into bed. He phone chimed and she reached up. She looked at the text and smiled before typing out a reply. She placed the phone next to her and closed her eyes.

***/*/***

"_Thank you" Kyouya brushed away a strand of hair and stepped closer again_

"_No, thank you" Their lips met again, more passionately before she sighed and Kyouya, taking this as an invitation, swept his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth, welcoming him in. Their kiss became more frenzied as they both fought for dominance. Kyouya walked them both backwards, not breaking the kiss, before finding the seat and slowly lowering himself onto the seat and pulling her down to sit across his lap. Haruhi pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. _

"_So, you defiantly won't be taking your father's advice?" She asked breathlessly. He looked up at her, dark eyes meeting chocolate, _

"_I don't think I could even if I wanted to" Haruhi smiled before bending down to kiss him again. _

***/*/***

Her phone chimed again and Haruhi grabbed it, expecting another text from Kyouya. Her smile slipped as she read

**I saw you both in the roses. Secrets safe for now. **

Haruhi's heart stopped before she began to call Kyouya.

***/*/***

_The man watched as the pair kissed again. He smiled at the sight before raising his phone and taking a picture before he walked back to the party, his blonde hair shining in the light. _


	14. Neon Lights

**I'm back! I actually have a genuine excuse for my absence and that is that I've been ill and in and out of hospital for the past two weeks and getting blood tests for allergy tests. It's made me feel like crap and I haven't wanted to write. However the pills have now ended and inspiration has come back. Thank you to all the reviews for the last chapter, it was such a shock to see that many when I woke up the next day. **

***/*/***

_We got all the memories, so much more we can't see_

_Better than our first kiss, snow falling at Christmas_

_Like sleeping in on Sunday, laughter we never fake_

_Bob Marley in summer, 'One Love' for each other_

_Natasha Bedingfield_

_***/*/***_

The weeks past and gradually the danger that someone has seen them vanished from Haruhi's mind. No texts progressed and between planning for the party and Kyouya, she simply forgot. Things were still frosty with the remaining members of the host club and Haruhi and Kyouya remained apart inside of the school. Outside of Ouran was a different matter. he would text her if he needed an escape or to just be with her and they would go to some lesser area of the town, hiding in run down pubs and playing pool, a game in which Kyouya, as always, excelled in and was trying to teach Haruhi to play.

Her grandmother was slowly teaching Haruhi how to take over the business and letting her make more decisions in different areas. It seemed only natural to her grandmother that Haruhi takes over though Haruhi began to distance herself, almost out of guilt against going against her grandmothers' wishes concerning the Ohtori family.

_***/*/***_

Haruhi was in the library with the group finalising the seating chart when a man approached the table. She looked up, dismissing him quickly before she heard him say

"I have a package for Miss Fujioka" She looked up at him and smiled coolly, a trait she seemed to be gaining from Kyouya before replying

"That's me" He handed her the package before retreating quickly. She looked down at the black box in her hand before looking up at Kyouya and mouthing

"From you?" He shook his head and stared down at the package before opening his black notebook and writing. Haruhi shrugged before slowly untying the purple ribbon. She lifted the lid and almost gasped at the contents. She slammed the lid back on and strode out of the library, leaving the host club members behind.

When she came to a quiet spot, she opened her cell and dialled the number. Automatically it went to voicemail and Haruhi almost growled before leaving her message.

_***/*/***_

Brooke laughed at the voicemail before laying her head back onto Chase's lap. He ran a hand through her hair before asking

"What's so funny?" Brooke tapped her nails against her phone before replying

"She didn't like my little gift. Such a shame I put a lot of thought into it" Chase groaned before replying

"Do I even want to know?" Brooke smiled up at him before getting up and redressing herself. Chase watched silently before hooking a hand around her waist and pulling her to him

"Do you need to go?" Brooke looked over to the clock before saying

"I guess I can stay for longer" She smiled down at Chase as he began to slowly slide down the sleeves of her dress.

_***/*/***_

Haruhi leant on the wall as she watched Kyouyas lean body bend over the pool table. He, as always, was winning and she was trying to catch up.

"So, who was that present from?" She took a sip of her drink before picking up her cue and bending over the table.

"From an old friend in America" She took a shot, missing the ball completely. Kyouya chuckled before saying

"Let me help" He angled his body close to hers and wrapped his hands over hers, slowly taking aim and potting a ball for her. He stayed like that for a second before placing a light kiss on her throat. She smiled and stood up to face him. She looked over at the clock before sighing lightly

"I need to go" Kyouya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before replying

"I know" He kissed her softly before stepping back and letting her leave.

_***/*/***_

Haruhi pulled out the box once last time, opening it and slowly pulling out the pink handcuffs and nurse outfit. She sighed before placing it into the back of her wardrobe and picked up her phone, attempting once more to phone Brooke. It rang twice before it connected through

"_And I thought you had forgotten about me" _Haruhi sighed before replying

"How could I? With all the presents you're sending me" Haruhi heard a tut down the phone

"_You are my friend and friends send gifts. Besides you wouldn't want to make me upset, H" _Haruhi put down the phone and took a breath before getting into bed and attempting to sleep.

_***/*/***_

**So what do you all think? Please review and see if we can get the same amount as last time**


	15. Wings

**Hey I'm back. How was everyone's New Year? Mine was dull and I'm sadly back at work already. I had a lot of fun rereading over all of the old reviews and Love the fact that nobody got who the mystery guy was at the party, Don't worry all will be revealed soon. This is a short chapter as I have a lot to do tonight but I hope that you guys enjoy it. It's also a flashback chapter, just in case you get confused.**

***/*/***

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_-Little Mix_

***/*/***

Haruhi sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and chucking the pen and book off her bed. She closed her eyes and turned to lie on her back, stretching her hands out behind her head. A cell phone began chiming and she reached for it, smiling at the name on the display before opening the phone and saying

"Hey B" She listened for a second before frowning and saying

"Ok, I'll meet you in five" Haruhi jumped up, reaching for a pair of ankle boots and leaving the room whilst calling for a town car.

*/*/*

As the car pulled up in front of the store, Haruhi looked out the window, noting how out of place Brooke looked in a skater dress and massive sunglasses. She clambered out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey H, we are going to a party tonight" Haruhi looked up once more at the store before looking back at Brooke.

"But why are we here?" Brooke looked up at the sign and laughed before saying

"An adult store? Well since it's fancy dress, we need a costume and I think you would look killer in a French maid costume" Brooke smiled at Haruhi's face before taking her hand and dragging her into the store.

*/*/*

Haruhi tugged the skirt of the costume down once more as she weaved her way around the crowds of people. She had been at the party for just over an hour but Brooke had disappeared and left Haruhi to mingle with people. Haruhi had smiled and laughed but was now sick of the leers and rude comments about the outfit and know wanted to go home but with her giving her driver the night off, she was now relying on Brooke to give her a lift home. She rounded a corner and stopped dead at the sight of Brooke placing a wad of bills into a man's hand. He briefly counted them before handing her bag a small bag of pills. Haruhi shook her head before turning and walking away. She wasn't in the mood to confront Brooke about it and have a fight. She left the house, cursing at the cold air and lack of jacket, before trying to hail a cab.

"Aren't you a bit cold?" Haruhi turned at the voice and smiled

"A tiny bit, officer. You make an attractive policeman, did you know that?" Anton struck a provocative pose and replied

"Do you think so?" Haruhi laughed before saying

"Yes, now let me hail a cab" She turned to stick her hand in the air before he grabbed it and said

"You could be hours. Let me grab my town car and I'll give you a lift. You're on my way back" Haruhi smiled and replied

"If I refuse?" Anton grabbed a pair of pink handcuffs and replied

"I'm afraid Ma'am that that is not an option. If you would like to accompany me" Haruhi took his hand, laughing as he helped her into the car. The ride was over quite quickly and Haruhi slide out of the car expecting Anton to get the driver to go. She heard footsteps and watched as Anton joined her, sliding a hand around her back. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled before replying

"Can't a gentleman walk you to your door?" Haruhi smirked before replying

"Don't mean elevator?" Anton laughed and opened the door for her. Haruhi got to the elevators and pressed the button. She turned to say goodbye to Anton and was surprised when he bent down for a kiss. It was sweet and lasted second. He stepped back and smiled, turning to walk away.

"Wait" He stopped turning his head back to her. She gestured to the open doors and said.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" He strode back towards her, getting into the elevator with her and stealing another kiss.


	16. Walk Of Shame

**So yeah, I'm back. I have to be honest, I've a shit couple of months which I won't really go into it but they totally made me see that some of the people in my life weren't good for me. Thankfully, I've managed to cut her out of my life and now trying to get my self-confidence back. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me a review.**

**EDIT 28/2/13- Just want to say a big thanks to irgroomer, who pointed out that I got the names completely mixed up. Sorry, got confused with a different story **

_*/*/*_

_Okay now raise two hands if you've ever been guilty_

_And clap clap clap clap clap it out if you've walked with me_

_Make the elevator come a little faster_

_I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening_

_Please God don't let anybody see me_

_Please God I'll do anything you ask of me_

_I promise, no more walks of shame_

_Pink _

_*/*/*_

_One year ago_

_In our modern age, when you call someone and can't find them, you can pretty much be sure they'll get the message. _

Brooke checked her phone again before hitting the dial button again. The phone rand several times before the recorded message began, Brooke sighed and waited for the beep

"It's me again. I've left you a couple of messages and you haven't called me back. Maybe you lost your cell phone. Can't wait to see you" She closed her phone before walking into a nearby coffee shop.

_But if they don't call you back, it usually means they don't want to be found. _

The phone chimed with another message and Haruhi sighed and turned to her companion before asking

"How many times has it been now?" Anton turned to pick up her phone, flipping it open and smiling slightly before answering

"Thirteen missed calls and five voicemail messages" Haruhi groaned before rolling out of the bed and picking up a discarded shirt. She looked back at him whilst lifting the top over her head.

"You've got about twenty minutes before she comes here to hunt me down" Anton sighed before retrieving his trousers and beginning to get dressed. Haruhi began to finger comb her hair, arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back.

"You sure that I've got to go?" Haruhi closed her eyes before saying

"Yes" The hands slipped before Anton tilted her head back for one last kiss before leaving the room whilst calling out

"I'll text you later"

_*/*/*_

"You're not calling me back and you're not picking up. I thought you understood me. But maybe I should make myself a little more clear and come to you. We can talk about it over coffee. I brought it just the way you like it. Dark but sweet"

Brooke closed the phone as she came to the front of Haruhi's building. She tucked the phone into the pocket of her leather jacket and looked up to see Anton strolling out of the main doors wearing a plain white t-shirt and the pants of the policeman outfit from last night, with the jacket thrown over one shoulder. Brooke smirked before striding past him and heading inside.

_*/*/*_

_Present day_

_They say every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and once something is set on motion, it can't help but to build a momentum._

Haruhi smiled as the guests filled her house before she began to circulate around the room, making small talk with other business owners. She sighed as another person left her alone. She was missing out on a date with Kyouya and, for obvious reasons, his family was not invited to her grandmother's function. Not that it had stopped him from sending her messages before the party began or an odd text during. Haruhi looked up as she recognised the voices of Mori and Hunny, stood by the doorway greeting her grandmother warmly. She watched for a few seconds before moving away to get another flute of champagne, which took longer than expected with people congratulating her on the new business deal or men urgently trying to build a connection with her to get to her grandmother.

It was whilst her grandmother was making a speech that Haruhi was able to slip out of the room and let herself into the garden. Lifting her dress slightly, she walked across the garden until she came to a small bench which overlooked her grandmother's roses. She slumped down slightly, sighing as she kicked her heels off and grabbed her bag. She pulled her phone out and smiled at the recent text that Kyouya had sent her. With the sudden need to hear his voice, she dialled his number and frowned slightly as it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Kyouya, it's me. I assume you're busy with work, so call me back when you can. Bye" As she placed the phone back in her bag, a voice startled her.

"Kyouya's with his father tonight, working on a new hospital plan. Why were you calling him?" Haruhi spun round and smiled at Hunny.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we are meant to be working on the party for school" He smiled before shaking his head and replying

"You don't need to lie. I saw you both at his party" Haruhi slipped her shoes on before beginning to walk past him whilst saying

"I don't know what you mean" He grabbed her arm and said

"Stop, I'm not going to tell anyone. You don't have to worry" Haruhi looked down at him before saying

"What do you want in return?" Hunny smiled before replying sweetly

"Just be kinder to the host club. They miss you and they don't know what they did to you" Haruhi looked away and bit her lip before saying

"I'll try" Haruhi walked back into the room just as her grandmother introduced her. The group began to applaud as she made her way to the stage, a tense smile on her face.

_Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence._

_*/*/*_

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review**


	17. What the hell

**I'm Back! Don't shoot as I have very good reasons for a long absense. Firstly my last netbook broke as it got stepped on... Great... Took me a month before I could get a new one which also meant I lost all chapters from ALL my stories and had to start from scratch.. so slowly getting there. My brother has been shipped to Afghan so I spends weeks panicking about him before he decides to call me and lastly I have now decided to start a degree at Uni! Panicking slightly but think I can do it! Only three years to get through it. But anyway this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it (and that the format stays right) Enjoy**

_*/*/*_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_ooooh, I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about  
>If you love me, if you hate me<em>

_You can't save me, _

_-Avril Lavigne_

_*/*/*_

_From the day he brings his newborn girl home, a father lives in fear that someday she'll get hurt. _

Haruhi walked down stairs and walked into the dining room. Her father sat in front of her and she took a breath. Things were becoming strained between the pair of them. As much as he loved having Haruhi back in Japan, he didnt approve of the choices she had made since coming back.

Haruhi slipt into the seat and began helping herself to fresh fruit. She watched her father from the corner of her eye and waited for the speech about the importance of a good breakfast to start. After five minutes of waiting, haruhi gave up and began sipping her tea and taking small bites of her strawberry whilst tapping the heel of her shoe against the floor.

"You're going out wearing that?" Haruhi looked down at her outfit, a tight white blouse with a black skirt, knee high tights and black lace heels. She took a deep breath before replying

"What's wrong with it?" Ranka placed his spoon down before saying

"i don't what happened in America that changed you but this is wasn't i thought you would be like. The dresses, language, your attitude, you have really dissappointed me" Haruhi scoffed before replying

"I've dissappointed you? For years I have struggled with everything. I have worked for years to get to where I am but now I can have a life, be like every other person at Ouran and I've dissappointed you" She moved the chair back and took out the door, leaving Ranka alone.

_That someday she'll hate him. _

She stepped outside the door and wiped away a tear before pulling out her phone and texting Kyouya

**Can't do today. Skip?**

The reply almost came instantly

**Yes, Pick you up in five. **

*/*/*

The streets were dark by the time kyouya's driver bagan taking them home. Haruhi was partially across Kyouya's lap, their fingers intertwined.

"Thank you for today, for listening and for the ride home" Kyouya looked down at her, smiling before pressing a kiss to her forehead and replying

"You're welcome. You look so beautiful" Haruhi leaned up and pressed her lips against Kyouya's own. After a second he pulled back and asked

"Are you sure?" Haruhi kissed him again and it didn't take long for the passion to grow and for Kyouya to take charge. He pulled her up on his lap and pulled away to place small kisses against the side of her neck whilst slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Haruhi helped to shrug off the top before bringing Kyouya's lips back to her own and allowing him to lay her down on the back seat of the limo.

_And worst of all, that someday she'll grow up _


End file.
